Today, a diversity of screens and interactive surfaces are operated by inactive or active electronic pens, in addition to the use of fingertips. Interactive screens and surfaces such as on mobile telephones, navigation, signing, admission and control systems, tablet PCs, tablets, interactive boards, writing and drawing tablets.
Pens can disappear and it is time consuming to find them or loosen them from a holder on place.
Where the technology demands the use of pens, it is required with a storing place for the pen. Interactive products are designed with a placeholder for pen, alternatively are the pens kept in external placeholder or loose. Pens can disappear and it is time consuming to find them or loosen them from the placeholders.
Devices such as Smartphones, tablets or the like with interactive screen surfaces are furnished with active icons and active virtual buttons, a limitation for developers of user interface is the users lack of ability to “hit” small icons or virtual buttons on an interactive screen. The use of finger tips on icons and connections has uncertainty linked to precision/hits. The same relates to situations where it is important to get the right insertion point in text and tables. With a tool giving a better precision in interaction with an interactive screen, the developers of user interfaces will provide the user with broader and more alternatives as the icons or the like can be packed closer to each other. A better precision will provide the possibility to use advanced tools, such as drawing tools on small interactive screens which is not possible today.